Pray You Catch Me
by LashawnS
Summary: When Shane Walsh arrests Michonne for vandalizing her ex boyfriend's car, the last thing he expected was for his recently divorced best friend to openly flirt with the suspect in the precinct.
1. Chapter 1

Michonne let out an aggravated sigh as she shifted in the back of the police cruiser.

"Sorry, it's not a little more comfortable for you." The officer spoke with an amused tone. She had been moving for the last ten minutes, trying to get into a good position but the new models of these cars made the seat as uncomfortable as possible. "Just hol' tight. We're almost there."

She didn't reply as she stared out of the window and watched the city pass by in a blur as tears started making their way down her brown cheeks. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone in the blink of an eye. Her anger had consumed her and now she had to face the consequences. Sure it was stupid but the look on Mike's face when he saw his brand new Audi completely ruined brought a different type of satisfaction to her life.

"He said he doesn't want to press charges." The dark-haired, brown eyed officer spoke again, staring at her in his rearview mirror. "He just wanted you off of his property." His tone softened a little once he noticed she was silently sobbing in his backseat. "I just have to finish the report at the station then you're free to go. You can call someone to pick you up once we get there."

Michonne was too busy throwing a pity party for herself to even pay attention. She just wanted to get this over with. It had been a long day. Tomorrow would be a fresh and new start, literally. It would be her first day as a single woman in the last five years. It would also be the first day of her not having control over her life. She was sure once word got back to her boss she would no longer be employed at one of the most prestigious law firms in downtown Atlanta.

At the age of twenty six she was already on her way to junior partner and according to her ten year plan she would be a senior partner by the time she was thirty two. But of course the man she planned on marrying was about to ruin that as much as he ruined her confidence.

Looking back she could pinpoint exactly when things began to fall apart with Mike. The signs were there and being the realist that she is, she tried to call off the relationship only to have her boyfriend propose at her law school graduation party. She was pissed and he knew she was. Michonne was private and hated being the center of attention. He prayed she wouldn't turn him down in front of her entire family. Being the class act she was, Michonne accepted the ring with a tight smile and even tighter embrace.

"Are you sure we can make this work?"

"Michonne, I'll love you forever. We're good together and you know that. Plus," he leaned down and kissed her heart shaped lips. "We'll make beautiful chocolate babies."

That was enough to push all of the doubts out of her mind. Mike knew she wanted to have a family, so he pulled that card out of his stack happy that she actually fell for it.

That was over a year ago and she felt even more like a fool for agreeing to that bullshit proposal. It was lazy, last minute, and very manipulative but she still accepted and hoped for the best because above everything she was in love with him.

The cold rush of the November breeze knocked Michonne out of her stroll down memory lane and brought her back to the present. The officer patiently waited for her to emerge out of the car.

His eyes discreetly trailed her figure. The Nike leggings hugged her toned legs while the hoodie hid her upper body as he signaled for her to turn around. She did as he asked and sighed as he unlocked the cuffs and placed them back on his belt, leading her through the door of the station.

It was late. Only a few were on duty at this particular precinct. It was one of the smaller ones and Michonne prayed she didn't see an officer that she knew. It was a good thing Mike lived on the outskirts of the city in Cobb County. She hated the thirty minute drive any other time but now she was glad she didn't have to face one of the many policemen she saw on a regular.

"There's a phone over there. Call someone to pick you up while I finish the paperwork." the officer spoke as he sat behind a desk in the back of the station. Her eyes surveyed the space before she obliged. There were about five people scattered throughout. She figured the rest were probably making rounds or responding to calls like the one pertaining to her breakdown.

Letting out a deep breath, she phoned her best friend. Rosita answered on the fourth ring with sleep evident in her tone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ro. I need you to come pick me up."

"Michonne?" Her friend asked, speaking clearer and more alert. "Whose phone are you using? Where are you?"

"I'm at precinct 4 in Cobb County."

"I'm on my way. Tell me once I get there."

"Okay. See you soon." Michonne placed the phone back on its receiver and smiled. The girls had been best friends since their freshman year at Spelman. They had seen each other at their best and their worst. This was definitely a new low point but she knew Rosita would be there for her without a second thought.

"Ms. Anthony," The officer, whose last name was Walsh according to his badge called out, flashing his charming smile as she approached him and another dark haired man. "Did you reach someone?"

"I did." This was the first time he heard her speak in the last twenty minutes. After he finally calmed her down at Mike's place and got her into the back of the car, she hadn't mumbled a single word. "My best friend is on her way."

The other dark haired man placed his phone inside his back pocket before he finally turned around and matched a face to the crazy story his best friend and partner, Shane had just relayed to him. When his eyes landed on her, Rick had to admit he didn't expect her to look the way she did. He wasn't sure what he expected but he did not think he would be staring into the prettiest brown orbs.

He slowly took in her features loving the way they complimented each other. She was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life. His eyes traveled from her doe eyes covered by thick eyelashes, to her wide nose down to her pouted, full lips.

Out of instinct Michonne's tongue darted out and wet them as she noticed the new officer's gaze taking in her face, stopping at her mouth. Tilting her head, she smirked, knowingly and returned the favor. He wasn't as tall as she normally liked but he was still attractive. He was average size with the bluest eyes and light stubble that surround his full, pink lips. When he looked up she felt her body heat up a little. He wasn't just attractive, he was sexy. But for some reason she didn't think he actually knew how good he looked but she was willing to tell him as she screamed out his name.

_Grimes_. She quickly read his badge and locked the name away. Once shit settled in her life she would love to let him blow her back out a few times. She wasn't even into white men but this one had her ready to take a chance.

"Hi. I'm Michonne."

Rick arched his brow as he repeated the name over in his head. "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you, Michonne."

A small smirk played on her lips before she averted the intense stare. She loved the way her name sounded coming off of his tongue. "Wish it was under better circumstances."

Shane sat back in his seat, stunned that she was flirting after destroying her ex's car. He was even more shocked that his recently divorced best friend was entertaining it.

"Is that right?" Rick sat on the edge of his partner's desk, facing her.

"Michonne!" Rosita yelled from the front.

When she heard her friend's spanish mix along with the loud talking, she flashed an apologetic smile at the officers. "Sorry. She's a hothead."

"She's not the only one." Shane commented, motioning for her to follow him as he headed to the front of the office. Michonne decided to ignore him and waved at Rick as she headed out of the room adding an extra sway to her hips as she departed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six months later_

"Mrs. Anderson has a crush on you." Carl groaned as he and his dad arrived at the cafe located down the block from Rick's new place.

"Nah," Was the response but they both knew it held no truth. For months, Jessie Anderson had been coming on to Rick but he wouldn't budge. She was married. "It's not like that."

Carl rolled his eyes wishing his dad would stop treating him like a kid. He was twelve now and understood more than the adults in his life gave him credit for. "I just hope you're not crushin' back. I don't like Ron and I don't want to pretend that I do."

"Carl," his dad spoke his name in that infamous condescending tone.

The young boy let out a low sigh but made sure to drop the subject for now. He wasn't letting his newly single dad off of the hook. Women were always throwing themselves at him, even before the divorce and Carl took notice. Some of the culprits were his teachers but it didn't bother him. He wanted his dad to be happy. He deserved it, especially after what Carl found out this morning on accident before his dad arrived.

"You alright?" Rick placed his hand on his son's shoulder as the hostess grabbed menus and led the way to a table.

"Yeah," The reply came out entirely too quickly and he knew it. His dad wasn't a fool, so it wouldn't take much probing for Carl to cave but he didn't want anymore drama between his parents. Things had just settled and the last thing he wanted was for everything to get messy once again.

Since they were in public and he wanted to enjoy the weekend with his son, Rick decided not to dig just yet.

"Officer Grimes," The woman he had been trying not to think about made her presence known from a booth they were passing. His eyes took in her fresh face, free of dried tears as she smiled widely, looking from him to his mini-me.

"Ms. Anthony," He spoke, returning her smile, admiring the fact that she was even more beautiful in the natural sunlight. "Please call me, Rick."

"Please call me, Michonne." She replied, licking her lips. Rick's eyes traveled to her mouth before he looked to see which table the hostess stopped at, trying not to get completely consumed with this woman. "This is my best friend, Rosita."

A low chuckle left his lips as he stared at the pretty Latina woman. They had left quite an impression on his precinct that night many months ago. "Nice to meet you, Rosita. This is my son, Carl."

Michonne's eyes landed on the comic book in his hands and smiled. "I'm glad you're a Marvel kid. I would have had to open your eyes if DC was your preference."

The young child smiled as he proudly held the Black Panther comic in his hand. He hadn't met many adults, especially not a woman that was into comics or the MCU. His dad was the one that took him to the theater for all of the movies. His mother didn't bother. "Who's your favorite?"

"In the comics, Wolverine but in the actual MCU, Tony."

"What?" Carl was excited now. "Over Steve? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

Rosita cleared her throat and smiled. "Why don't you two join us? We just sat down." She grabbed her menu and moved to the opposite side to sit beside her best friend.

Rick didn't want to impose but after being assured by Michonne that his company was desired, he and his son sat across from the ladies. Carl opted to sit directly across from his new friend since they were in the middle of a conversation. The older Grimes watched their interaction that only paused once they ordered their drinks and food. She opted for a grilled chicken salad with a side of french fries, making him chuckle.

"Life is all about balance." She replied, staring at him before she tuned back into the new topic, making sure to include her best friend as well as Rick.

By the time they finished eating, Rosita was grabbing her things to head back to the office. Her hour lunch had extended into two and she had a lot of work to get back to. Being one of the best medical examiners for Fulton County was a tough and demanding job. "I promise we'll get back on our brunch schedule next week." She spoke, polishing off the rest of her sweet tea. "And I'll be over on Friday to pick you up for Tara's party."

Michonne arched her perfectly plucked brow. "She's your friend not mine. I don't want to go."

"Well I still tolerate Sasha because of you. So you owe me one." She leaned over and pulled her best friend into a side embrace before facing their company. "It was nice meeting you both. Thanks for keeping her company since I have to take off."

"It's our pleasure." Carl spoke up for the both of them, causing the table to laugh.

"See ya." Rosita finally made her way out the door, leaving the Grimes men alone with Michonne.

"So," The young man looked between the two adults that kept stealing glances at each other. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, um," Michonne's face heated up as she thought about the breakdown that brought her into Rick's precinct. She had never felt freer in her life than she did once she finished destroying Mike's new prized possession. For all of the havoc he had caused on her life, he was lucky she didn't pull a Left-Eye and burn down his house. "I had got into a little trouble." She tried to be as vague as possible.

"Really?" That definitely piqued the pre-teens interest. "What did you do?"

"Carl," Rick warned, facing his son not wanting to put Michonne into an awkward position.

She flashed a small smile in his direction before looking back at his son. "I wasn't being logical." She picked up her lemonade and took a sip. "I was being emotional and made a drastic decision that got the police called."

He placed his hands under his chin as he listened. "Dad picked you up?"

"No, Officer Walsh showed up to the scene." She watched as the kid's light blue eyes darkened at the mention of the name. But as quick as the anger appeared, it was gone. She noticed and wondered if his dad did as well. "I met your dad at the station."

That night played over and over in her head constantly. There weren't many things she would have done differently besides getting Rick Grimes' number and being more forward.

"You've been arrested and you're into the MCU." This lady was fascinating to him and obviously his dad felt the same way. Rick could barely tear his eyes away. "You might be the coolest adult ever. Do you have any tattoos?"

Michonne laughed before shaking her head. "Getting arrested isn't being cool. It was a decision I made that had consequences. I don't want to be put in the back of a police car again. I had to get a full body massage the very next day." Carl knew what she was trying to do but he wasn't convinced. She was still cool in his eyes. "And yes, I have two tattoos."

Rick sat back and watched the easy conversation between the two. His son wasn't very trusting of people but for some reason the young boy was pulled in by her just as his dad was. Rick took a sip of his coke, listening as she admitted to having her zodiac sign tattooed behind her ear. He nodded his head agreeing and understanding that she seemed to embody a Leo.

"The second one is new. It's on my right hip. That's all I'm willing to tell."

The waitress returned, interrupting the rest of the conversation. Rick felt offended when Michonne reached into her purse for her card and he let it be known. "Whenever you're with me, you don't have to worry bout nothin'."

"You're cute." She replied, polishing off her lemonade and placing a ten dollar bill on the table for the tip. The southern gentleman thing was nice and she appreciated it. Mike had never made her pay for things but he had made it a habit to let her know just how expensive she got over the years. "This was fun. I enjoyed myself. We should do this again." Her eyes were on Carl as she shook the thoughts of her ex boyfriend from her mind.

"Definitely." He answered then looked at his dad, expectantly but Rick was surprised she wanted to see them again. "Right?"

"Yeah." The older man replied, feeling the heat rise up his neck. He definitely wanted to see Michonne _alone _but seeing her again with his son wasn't a bad alternative. "I'd like that."

"Can I see your phone?" She batted her lashes, causing the blush to rise onto his stubble covered cheeks. After plugging in her information, she handed the device back and grabbed her things. "Just let me know when you're free and we'll coordinate from there."

"Will do." Rick stood and his son followed as Michonne pulled her oversized Gucci bag on her shoulder. His eyes took in her frame, admiring every inch. She was slim yet curvy in all of the places he didn't even realize aroused him. The yellow midi dress hugged her toned body, showing off her slender and firm arms. "Be safe. I'll talk to you later." He spoke pulling her into a hug, loving the way she felt and smelled. Vanilla was now his new favorite.

"Mm," Michonne hummed as she molded to his hard and firm torso. If she knew it would feel this good to be close to him, she would have looked up his information months ago like she initially planned. "Make sure you do." She mumbled into his ear before pulling away and smiling down at Carl, offering him an embrace.

The young man threw his arms around her with a wide smile on his features. "See you soon, Michonne."

* * *

By the time she made it home, she was tired. Seeing Rick Grimes and his son was the unexpected highlight of her month. All she needed was the easy afternoon lunch they provided. The rest of her life had been so complicated, she loved the getaway they provided for her, even if it was just for a few hours.

Letting out a low breath, she walked into her condo and stepped out of the platform Chanel sandals and walked barefoot to collapse on her couch.

All of the work she left behind remained untouched and ready for her to dive into. She was forever blessed that her job wasn't lost due to the shit she pulled on Mike. He felt so bad for what he did to her that he just wanted the entire situation to go away. But all that did was make her concentrate on her job more to block out the loneliness. Not to mention the judgement that came from her mother every single time she spoke with her.

Robin Anthony believed that her daughter should have stuck out the rough patch with Mike because nothing came easy, especially not a good, career driven Black man. Michonne rolled her eyes at the thought of settling for a man that was barely good enough because he was mildly successful.

"He gave me an STD, mama." She would have to bring up one of the unfortunate details damn near every phone call since the break up. It got to the point where she stopped calling her mom altogether and just kept her father, Vernon updated.

"It was a mistake. He learned his lesson. You have to fight for what you want. Go fight for him."

That was the last response she expected to hear from the woman that birthed and raised her. Michonne was in shock that her own mom would downplay her health. "A mistake? Him sleeping with another chick for a year was a mistake? Are you crazy? If she wouldn't have showed up while I was there to confront him, I wouldn't have known and continued to be infected. I could have become sterile and you have the audacity to tell me it was a mistake!"

"Calm down, mi amor."

"Sometimes you act like Mike is your son and I'm the girlfriend. It's the other way around and you need to realize that. Until you do, please refrain from contacting me." That was the last thing she said to her mom four months ago. Now Michonne only caught glimpses of the lady via facetime when she spoke to her dad.

Letting out a low breath, she grabbed the top folder and went to work. Trying to become a junior partner was not easy and she was giving it everything she had. But she loved her career. Being a Family lawyer was draining at times. All of the trauma stories and custody battles became very overwhelming but being able to help in any way was something to be proud of.

Hours had passed by the time she took a break. The sun was replaced by the moon and clouds that let off a light drizzle. If her stomach hadn't grumbled, Michonne would have still been head first into a case that involved a middle aged woman that was filing for divorce from an abusive asshole. When the lady walked into Michonne's firm a week ago, her eye was swollen shut and the handprint on her neck was enough for the young woman to volunteer to be second chair on the soon to be high profile case, but the more she worked on it she wanted to be first chair, knowing her colleague Andrea would not make this an easy battle.

Letting out a deep breath, she made her way into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. There was a grocery list taped to the door and she hoped there was something inside she could cook. After searching and locating ground beef, she settled on making spaghetti. It was quick and easy.

She looked down at her Apple Watch and pressed play on her new favorite playlist, smiling as the sounds of Toni Braxton filled the open space. The 90s R&B was exactly what she needed to complete her task.

An hour later, Michonne was settled on her couch with a glass of wine and empty plate as she caught up on the newest episode of _This is Us_ that she missed. Her Jack Pearson fix was something she needed before she went back into the office to deal with the overzealous people in her office. Tomorrow was Saturday and she knew without a doubt she wouldn't be the only me there clocking hours.

The vibration of her cell grabbed her attention. She reached for her tote and dug inside until the familiar object hit her manicured hand. She could have easily looked at her wrist but it had been hours since she had seen the device.

_You really called me cute. That's reserved for children and puppies. _

She blushed as she stared at Rick's text. His number wasn't saved yet but she knew it was him. No one else had gotten her number recently.

_You're right. You're sexy. That didn't seem appropriate in front of your son, though. Had to keep it PG._

It didn't take him long to respond to her message and she smiled even harder. A quick texter was a plus in her book.

_It's just us now. You can keep it as R-Rated as you want, Michonne._

Involuntarily her thighs clenched together as she read the reply. This man had been back in her orbit for a few hours and had her mind out of whack. This was new territory and she had to chuckle. She was normally in control but that hadn't been the case lately, especially not around Rick. She had never been forward with a man before but there was something about him that made her go for it.

_I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this from you. I like it. _

His response came a few seconds later.

_I like you._


	3. Chapter 3

Rick would never call himself a Casanova or a ladies man. Before his ex-wife Lori, he had only dated one other girl back in high school. His friends, namely his partner had been trying hard to get him back into the game since the divorce but he didn't think he was ready.

Once things went south with Lori, Rick didn't know if dating was for him. The thought of having to start over gave him anxiety and rightfully so. He was a quiet and reserved man. Those were qualities that led to the end of his marriage. According to Lori, he didn't express himself enough until things got really bad. It wasn't something he did on purpose. Some days he just wanted to come home and relax with his family and turn his brain off. Being an officer, gearing up to become a homicide detective would take a toll on any human being with a conscious and Lori felt a disconnect that wasn't there. She would pick at him for not talking but her presence was enough for him. He just wanted her close but she wanted more. She needed more.

There were days when Rick felt like she didn't even like him, so he beat her to the courthouse and filed. Once she blew up on him in front of their son for taking a double shift so he could get her the new bag all of the other moms had, he was done. He was working overtime for something she wanted, for something she had craved and she told him he didn't care about their family. That led him to doing the right thing for their family. He moved out and made his way downtown to file that same day. If he stayed with her a moment longer, the resentment would have become too much, too toxic and Carl deserved better.

They had married right after he graduated from the academy. And Rick had to admit that he was shocked she even agreed but was thankful because he loved Lori with everything inside of him. He was handsome but he wasn't as charming, outgoing or experienced as his best friend, Shane. So when Lori accepted his hand in marriage, he was proud.

Not long after the nuptials Carl was born and Rick became his father's world, his legacy.

So when his marriage began to fall apart, he wrapped himself into his work. That was the opposite of what he wanted to do but fighting with Lori had become a nuisance and Rick was over the scene entirely. He didn't want to fight with her or for her. He was done. And for months no one could believe he had left his marriage. His parents tried to talk him out of it while Lori was so appalled, she didn't know how to react. Carl was the only one that seemed glad. He was tired of all of the tension and passive aggression his mom threw his father's way. Rick wasn't perfect but he was damn near close and his son noticed and admired that.

"Hey dad," The young man plopped down on the couch next to his father. "Can I move in with you?"

That question caught Rick off guard. He placed his phone in his lap and gave his son his full attention. "Is that what you want?" His stared into the blue orbs that mirrored his own.

Carl nodded, causing his shaggy, brown hair to fall in his face. "I've been thinkin' bout it for a while." He admitted, meeting his father's gaze. "I want to live with you full time. Mom has been moody lately and I just don't want to be there."

"There has to be a reason." Tilting his head, slightly, Rick paid close attention to his son.

"She's just different and I would rather be here." He spoke, honestly. "Shouldn't it be my choice? I'm almost thirteen. I know which place makes me happy and being there with mom and Sh…" his voice trailed off before he cleared his throat. "Being there doesn't make me happy. Being with you does."

This was a lot of information to digest. He didn't miss the slip but decided not to push. He knew Lori was seeing someone. He didn't know who and he didn't care. But the fact that this person was around their son before meeting him was a big issue that he was going to address. "I'll talk to your mom about this before I get any lawyers involved."

Carl scoffed, knowing that their attorneys would need to be called in for mediation. His mother wasn't going to give him up without a fight, even if it was what he wanted. "Did _you_ even fight for me?"

Rick tilted his head, let out a low sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course I did, Carl. Do you know how much I love you? I love you enough not to uproot your life. I wanted things to stay as normal as possible for you." He got his son every single weekend, full time during the summer and every other holiday.

"The normal was a bunch of arguing and I'm perfectly fine with this new normal."

"I-I'm sorry bout that, son." It hurt him to even know he had put Carl through that. He tried to be civil for their child's sake but some times Lori brought out another side of him.

The pre-teen flashed a small smile not really bothered. "It's okay now, dad. You seem better." The teen's smile grew even wider. "You seemed pretty happy today at lunch with Michonne."

Rick's cheeks warmed a little as he shook his head. "It wasn't like that."

"It's cool, dad. She seems nice. I like her."

"Yeah?" He asked, replaying the day over and over in his head. It had only been a few hours but he couldn't get the dark skin beauty out of his mind. Her doe eyes and magnetic smile had him head over heels. "I don't know. She seems out of my league."

"She is." The boy teased. "But she likes you. So none of that matters. Just text her and tell her how you feel."

The irony of this moment was hilarious. Lori always said he was awful at communicating so he wanted to step out of his shell and go for what he wanted. But Michonne hadn't responded to his leap yet and he felt anxious, nervous even. This was new to him but she was so forward that he couldn't help but want to match her effort.

His phone vibrated in his lap, causing his breathing to speed up slightly until he spotted the name. The message wasn't from the woman he wanted it to be. Instead it was his ex-wife.

_I want to talk once you drop Carl off._

* * *

Friday had arrived a lot quicker than Michonne anticipated. She was at home getting dressed for her night out with her best friend, constantly glancing at her phone. It had been days since she had last heard from Rick. After he confessed his feelings, she admitted that she felt the same way. They texted all weekend until he decided to call her Saturday night once Carl was asleep. The conversation flowed easily and she realized that his raspy, southern drawl was her favorite thing. If only he was there in person whispering sweet _everythings _in her ear.

But after he dropped Carl off Sunday evening, their communication seized. Since she was the last one to text, she didn't want to blow up his line. So she decided if he was really interested, he would follow up whenever he was ready.

The sound of knocking coming from the front door, grabbed her out of her Rick consumed thoughts. She gave herself one final look over. The skin tight jeans hugged her frame perfectly while the shoulderless, long sleeve, white crop top placed her cleavage and toned stomach on display, much to her approval. She had always been such a reserved dresser but not tonight. She wanted to show off the body she worked hard to maintain and the male attention that came along with it wasn't unwanted either.

After retrieving her Dior crossbody and her caramel colored thigh high boots, she made her way to the front of her condo and swung the front door open, revealing her childhood friend Sasha instead of Rosita. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking down the hall to see if her best friend was anywhere in sight.

"You look cute. Where are you going?" The other woman dodged the question and sat her purse on the bar top as she looked around her friend's space. Sasha had been there plenty of times before. It had dwindled within the past few months once she decided to date Rosita's ex boyfriend, Abraham.

"Out with Rosita." Michonne said the name purposely, trying to see her friend's reaction but her visitor had a great stoic expression. "Why are you here, Sash?"

"Because I miss you!" The elevation of her tone took both of them by surprise but it was the truth. They knew each other since grade school then went off to college together. They opted out of attending Howard in their hometown of DC to make their way down south. Now Sasha felt like all those years of friendship meant nothing. "You act like you don't know me and it hurts."

The ladies stared at each other. Neither was good at expressing themselves but Michonne's therapist encouraged her to think before she spoke and make sure it came from the heart. So it was now or never.

"You hurt me." Her tone was clipped. "What you did was trifling and conniving. I brought you around and you stole her boyfriend."

"I did not steal him. He realized she wasn't the one, broke up with her then pursued me. That's not on me." The brown skin woman spoke trying to keep her tone even. "You chose her over me when I tried to tell you how it happened. That was trifling as fuck on your behalf. You threw away years of friendship—"

Michonne cut her off, pointing her finger. "You did that shit! You're a grown woman and you made your decision. Own it."

Sasha knew her situation was a touchy subject for Michonne. She had just pulled her stunt on Mike and was still raw and full of emotions when Rosia showed up at her house in tears, telling her about the betrayal. She couldn't imagine that her friend would do something so low but it was true. When she called the woman in question, she confirmed.

"I own it but your friend is not a victim."

Michonne crossed her arms and shook her head. "That is so selfish and you know it. They broke up and y'all moved in together a month later. If anyone would have done that with Bob, you would have shot their damn head off. You can't pick and choose when to be the moral police. Wrong is wrong, Sash." Bob was a soft spot for her friend. He was Sasha's first everything. Seven years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. It took Sasha a long time to bounce back and once she did, she was a different person. Her seize the day attitude had caused her to lose the full scholarship she had to Clark Atlanta because she was so busy living it up in the city of Atlanta instead of studying. "You always act first, think later and I'm the one that has to get you out of shit."

"I didn't know I was such a burden." Her voice was so small as she stared down at her boots. When she was kicked out of her dorm, Michonne welcomed her to share her full sized bed on the other side of the AUC until Sasha got a new boyfriend, whom she shacked up with.

"You're not. I love you and I help the people that I love but you have to be accountable for your actions. They have consequences."

The woman nodded before finally meeting her friend's eyes. "I am sorry but I don't regret taking a chance. I haven't felt this way since I was eighteen, since…" _Bob. _"I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to still be my friend." She felt the tears brimming. "Is my consequence losing you as a friend?"

Michonne honestly did not know how to answer that. Being Sasha's friend had always been so natural but people changed. It was inevitable. And they both had changed within the last six months. "I don't know."

"That's fair." She had popped up on her friend, unannounced. This talk was going a lot better than she expected, so all hope wasn't lost. "I am sorry for putting you in this position. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between me and her." She grabbed her purse and placed it on her shoulder, trying her best not to cry. "I'm gonna go."

"I missed you too." Michonne finally closed the distance, wrapping her arms around her oldest friend. She didn't agree to what Sasha did but she knew her friend didn't have ill intentions. That didn't make her right but she also wasn't wrong. "Are you happy?" Her friend nodded, pulling back to flash a genuine smile. "Well I'm happy for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Sure I wish it wouldn't have been with Abe but you have been through so much, Sash. I haven't seen this smile in so long. I am happy for you." She emphasized.

They stood in the same stance for a few minutes before Michonne finally let her go so she could touch up her makeup look. She was sure the tears she let fall made her mascara run.

She was so wrapped up in her own world as she applied more lipstick in her bedroom that she didn't hear the front door open or her best friend enter. When she walked back out to see the two women awkwardly looking at her, she chuckled.

"I love both of you and I want both of you in my life. Ro, I understand if you need time."

Rosita lifted her hand. "It's okay. I'm over it. I know they weren't sneaking around. Abe made his choice. It's not on her but.." She spoke with an arched brow. "I'll definitely keep any potential men away." That was the ice breaker they needed as they began to laugh. It kind of felt like old times and that was all Michonne wanted.

* * *

"I know I didn't put on my new Louboutins to come to a bar we frequent on a regular day." Michonne groaned as they parked on a side street away from the line of bars in the Buckhead area of Atlanta.

Rosita faced her best friend and shook her head. "Don't start."

"I'm not high maintenance and you know this but really? I could have put on a pair of Chuck Taylors instead."

The girls laughed as they made their way out of the car and to the entrance of one of the better bars in the strip. Michonne held onto her gift bag, hoping she got Tara a gift she would like. They weren't friends or even acquaintances. They knew each other through Rosita and only saw each other a handful of times.

The birthday girl greeted them and pulled each lady in for a hug, accepting her gifts. There were untouched shots waiting for them on a table. Michonne didn't waste any time throwing some of the alcohol back. This wasn't her normal crowd but she was going to enjoy herself. She was diplomatic like that; able to mingle among all crowds and walks of life.

Four shots in and she was in the middle of the dance floor with a man named Zeke. He had beautiful brown skin and dreadlocks like her own. The man was handsome but everytime he spoke, Michonne had to make sure she didn't roll her eyes. She had known him for an hour and it felt like every word he spoke was part of a riddle.

"Are you single?" He asked as she continued to move her ass against his pelvis to the beat of the hip hop song. "I would love," he cleared his throat, flustered. "I would love to take you out sometime."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned around in his arms, throwing her arms over his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

The two exchanged numbers before she excused herself and made her way to the restroom. She handled her business, washed her hands, and checked out her makeup. Everything was still in tact besides the light sheen of sweat that covered her chest and stomach. She quickly wiped that off with a paper towel and joined the party, almost crashing into someone.

"Ms. Anthony," Shane's eyes roamed her figure without shame. He liked what he saw and he wasn't going to hide the fact. "How are you?"

"Officer Walsh," She blushed, breaking their gaze, hoping his partner was here with him. Disappointment filled her body because her blue eyed cowboy was nowhere in sight. "I'm a lot better than the last time we saw each other."

"And when was that?" Andrea placed her hand on his waist before laying her head on his shoulder, staring at her colleague expectantly.

Shane's eyes glanced between the two women, feeling the growing tension. He didn't want any drama tonight. He just wanted a good time. His real life had a lot of bullshit attached to it. All he wanted was a night away from it. "Months ago while I was at work." He interjected, being as vague as possible.

"Which county do you work again? Cobb, right? Michonne why were you out there?" The blonde asked, her blue eyes waiting on a response.

Michonne smirked. "Minding the business that pays me, Andrea." She watched the other woman with an arched brow, waiting on her response but she didn't get one, so she excused herself and made her way back over to the party.

"I was just about to head over there." Rosita said with a small smile. "Everything good? Y'all still at odds?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. She hated talking about the blonde woman. They had actually been really great friends when they arrived at Horvath, Monroe, and Partners over a year ago. But Andrea started sleeping with their boss Reginald Monroe, trying to climb her way to the top. One late night, Michonne forgot a very important folder and caught them in the act in one of the conferences rooms. She crept out undetected but distanced herself from Andrea, who had the nerve to confront Michonne about her shady attitude and she let the other woman have it, airing all of the dirt she had collected over the weeks she kept her distance. Their little affair was not a secret in the office. Michonne was the only one out of the loop. But she began to see why her _friend_ had got first dibs on big cases.

"We're not at anything. I don't pay her any attention outside of work. And if it wasn't for this Peletier case, I would still ignore her desperate ass."

"There's a lot of anger still there."

"Not anger but definitely resentment." She grabbed a shot glass and threw one back without a flinch. "I have to work twice as hard to get half of what she has for the simple fact that she is white. Then to add insult to the injury, she is sleeping with the boss. That junior partnership is at her in her palm. I have the right mind to go to HR or Deanne directly if I am cheated out of that promotion."

"And I wouldn't blame you." Rosita placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But you're smart. Too smart sometimes. They'd be dumb not to give you one of the two spots."

Michonne shrugged as her eyes landed back on the officer and her colleague. His eyes were already on her. She flashed a small smile and downed more alcohol, never breaking their gaze. There was something dark about Officer Walsh. She didn't know what it was but her gut was never wrong.

The vibration from her wrist caught her attention. She stared at the text from Rick and grinned.

_I owe you an explanation. Can I come over?_

She responded promptly. _I'll be home in 20. _

After sending her address, she pulled up her uber app to request a car. "I'm gonna head out. I'll call you tomorrow."

Rosita looked at her for a moment, surveying her face before she finally nodded and walked her out. "Let me know when you make it home."

"I will." And with that, she got inside of the waiting car.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long five days for Rick. He had finally received the reassignment to the homicide division and was making the proper adjustments for his career change, but nothing prepared him for the bomb that his best friend Shane had dropped on him. The quick stop to his best friend's house Sunday afternoon before he returned Carl to his mom turned his entire world upside down.

The man almost looked shameful as he relayed the message. "Lori called me over late one night. One thing led to another but I stopped before we went all the way. I was close Rick but I couldn't do that to you. You're my brother. I saw the way she almost broke you. I'm sorry."

Rick fought his instinct to punch Shane square in the nose. Surprisingly he didn't react at all. He walked out of his friend's house and jumped back into his truck. It was a good thing he didn't have to face the man every day, all day any longer. It was even better that he didn't have to speak with his ex-wife for the following five days. Their son had his own cell phone and could reach his dad if he needed to.

Rick knew Lori could be selfish but he never thought she would do something so low. He dropped Carl off and barely waved as she flashed a wide smile in his direction, calling his name but he kept riding not wanting to add more fuel to the already burning fire they had going.

Lori knew Shane was like a brother to Rick. He had been there for him on multiple occasions; the best man in their shotgun wedding, the Godfather to their son, and the person that Rick leaned on whenever there were problems taking place. For her to stoop to such a low place spoke volumes to him and he couldn't believe he had spent damn near fifteen years with the woman. As the days passed, she became someone he didn't know, someone he could not tolerate.

With all of this and the move to metro Atlanta, he had been busy but not too busy to think about Michonne and the way her smile brightened up his dark life. He hadn't been too busy to call but the last thing he wanted to do was bring his negative energy into her life. She had just gotten out of her own situation and seemed to be in a good place. That was where she needed to stay but he couldn't continue to leave her in the unknown. She deserved more than that. When he expressed his feelings, he meant what he said. Rick wasn't a man of many words so the ones that were spoken held their meaning.

The sound of Siri pulled him out of his thoughts as he pulled into the garage of her building. He hadn't been sitting in his car for more than five minutes before she called, letting him know she was home. He jumped on the elevator and made his way to her floor. Her building was luxurious. He had just put a down payment on a townhouse in Camp Creek. His neighborhood wasn't as fancy as this.

"Hey," Michonne met him at the door with a wide smile on her face.

Rick couldn't help but return the gesture as he placed his arms around her, smelling the faint traces of alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No. Tipsy? Most definitely." Her eyes trailed him as she stepped back, allowing him to step inside her condo. The blue button down shirt paired with well worn jeans and combat boots made her smile. This man was in the middle of one of the biggest cities dressed like he was on a ranch and she loved it.

"I didn't mean to pull you away. Tonight was the party, right?"

"You saved me from getting really drunk and probably doing something I would regret." She walked into her kitchen, giving him the perfect view of her ass in her new pair of skin tight jeans.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned against the counter as she maneuvered her way around the room.

"Want something to drink?" She offered opening the fridge revealing a variety of things from juice, wine, beer, and water.

"I'll take a beer. It doesn't feel right being the sober one." He teased as she grabbed a bottle of water for herself.

Michonne closed the door and turned to hand the beverage to Rick, seeing his eyes trail over her figure at a tantalizing pace. He was literally taking in every inch of her frame and the heat this action caused to flow throughout her body was new and exciting. No man had ever turned her on as much as the brown-haired man that stood in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," His fingers touched hers as he retrieved the bottle, popped the top and took a sip, never breaking their heated gaze.

"Mhm," Michonne reached and grabbed the beer, taking a big gulp of the alcohol. She needed it, badly. It felt like her body was on fire. Her action was so erratic and sudden that she missed her mouth, causing a small drop to roll down her chin. Rick reached over and wiped it with his thumb, seeing her breath get caught in her throat. He had never touched her before but at that moment he couldn't keep his hands to himself. "You're dangerous."

"Maybe." He shrugged, cocking a brow as she took in his frame. The intense look in her eyes made his dick twitch but he wouldn't overstep. He couldn't. This entire situation was too new but he couldn't stop himself from placing that digit in his mouth, tasting the sweet alcohol.

"Rick," her stomach churned as her vagina clenched.

"Hm?" He placed his hand on her hip never breaking their eye contact, looking for the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Where have you been?" She asked, trying to get back on task before she let him have her on her new granite countertop. He took a slow step back as his light blue orbs darkened. "Do we need tequila for this?"

"Wouldn't hurt." He replied with a quick shrug.

"Have a seat." Michonne pointed to the kitchen table as she walked into the pantry, returning with a bottle of Dusse that Rosita purchased a few months ago. "So no tequila but I have this." She grabbed a glass for him, her water bottle, and a bag of abandoned food to sit directly in front of her companion.

Rick filled his glass half way as he gave her a brief synopsis of his past week. Michonne gave him half her attention as the other fifty percent was on the hot wings she devoured. "I'm sorry but what is that seasoning on top?" He paused his story inquiring about her flavor.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You don't know bout lemon pepper sprinkles, Rick?" He continued to stare at her, blankly. "Wow. How long have you lived in Atlanta? I've only been here for eight years and as soon as I got here, my freshman roommate took me to American Deli and introduced me to hot wings sprinkled with lemon pepper." She bit into a drumstick that was covered in ranch. "It's been my go to ever since."

"I moved here to make better money. I'm actually from King's County and never heard of this." His eyes were on her plate. "Can I have one?"

She pursed her lips before nodding. "I don't normally share my food. So just know you're special."

"Special huh?" He countered, picking up a wing and biting into it with a slight moan. A wide smile appeared on her face as she saw the delight spread across his face after his trifling story.

"You like it?"

"I do." Rick nodded, finishing the wing, going in for another. Michonne pushed the plate between them, waiting on the conclusion of the story. "And on top of her trying to sleep with Shane, I'm pretty sure Carl saw him leaving that morning and now he wants to live with me."

"Do you believe him or do you think it happened?"

He paused eating and faced her. "I don't know." That same question had been playing in his mind all damn week. "If he would have told me this two years ago, I wouldn't have believed him but the woman she is now, I don't know her at all. I wasn't perfect but for her to try and hurt me like that." He shook his head. "It honestly disgusts me."

Michonne's eyes watched as he reached for his glass and downed the contents. "You sure you didn't sleep with any of the moms in the PTA?" Her joke succeed, earning a small chuckle from Rick as he shook his head. "I just don't get why she would do that. That's foul. Maybe we should set her and Mike up on a date."

"That ya ex?" Rick poured more of the liquor in his glass, feeling the alcohol course through his veins. Common sense told him to stop drinking but he felt so relaxed around this woman. Everything about her put him at ease and he hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone ever. Not even his ex-wife.

"Unfortunately," she replied, closing the styrofoam plate.

"So what did he do to warrant the destruction of his beloved Audi?"

She downed her bottle of water before licking her lips. "Cheated on me for a year and gave me an STD. He's honestly lucky I put sugar in his tank instead of hot lead in his chest."

That wasn't meant to be funny but Rick couldn't stop the chuckle as it left his lips. "That's reasonable. No wonder he didn't press charges."

"The older I get, the more I understand why the show _Snapped _exists. People will literally make you lose your sanity for the reckless shit they do."

"Tell me about it." He could relate. His anger was a constant struggle for him to keep under control.

"Enough about them." Michonne rose from her seat and threw away their trash. Rick followed her to the sink and washed his hands after she finished. "I'm glad you texted me."

"Yeah?" He reached across her, his arm brushing her exposed stomach as he grabbed a paper towel. "I wanted to see you and I owed you an explanation."

"I wanted to see you too." She admitted, staring at him, seeing such a familiar pain in his eyes. She could tell that Rick trusted his ex-wife. Their relationship was over but no one would expect the type of betrayal she tried to ensue. Not only was she going to potentially destroy their co-parenting relationship, she was ruining her relationship with her son and Rick's with his best friend. That was some foul shit. He didn't deserve that.

"You okay?" Michonne hadn't noticed he was so close, inches away from her face.

"Just thinking." She replied, feeling his hand on her hip. When she didn't move, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist right above his second favorite feature of hers.

"About?" He questioned as she draped her arms around his neck. His head bowed to her neck, his stubble lightly scratching her smooth skin as his breath created goosebumps along her frame. He wanted to kiss her smooth skin and finally know for sure what it felt like and tasted like. So he placed a soft peck against her collarbone. The action was so light, Michonne almost thought she imagined it until he placed another firmly in the same spot before his mouth moved to her neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

She could barely breathe let alone form words but she managed to get the simple answer out. "No."

He pulled back and stared down at her. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded as he leaned forward and placed a small peck on her lips before going in for another. Michonne placed her hands on both sides of his face before they trailed to his curls, gripping them lightly as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they took their time getting more acquainted. Rick's hands roamed her body before moving to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. Michonne moaned into his mouth, allowing him the opportunity to take full control.

"Hol' on." She placed her hands on his chest, stepping back slightly. The sexual tension had been in the air since she met him but the need to be with him was becoming overwhelming. "I haven't been with anyone since Mike. I'm clean. I can go get my papers if-"

Rick cut her off with a kiss. "I trust you." And he did. He barely knew Michonne but that didn't change the way he felt about her. "I got tested right after I filed. I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since." She nodded before leaning in again and kissing him, feeling all of the desire, lust, and want in the action from him assured her that she really wasn't alone in this. He wanted this just as bad as she did.

Silence consumed them as they caught their breaths, staring at each other. Michonne could see the pain and hurt he felt inside and all she wanted to do was make him feel better. "I want you so bad." Rick muttered, running his hands up her back, gripping the base of her neck. A low moan left her mouth at the contact. "Just tell me to stop and I will." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded, unable to speak as he lifted her body from the floor. "You sure about this?"

"Um, yeah." Her legs made their way around his waist as she hesitated. Rick caught on and stopped, staring, trying to read her expression. "I'm sure." She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. "Third door on the right." She broke away momentarily giving details to her bedroom.

He nodded before reclaiming her mouth and making his way down the hall with her firm ass cheeks fitting perfectly in his palms. His eyes quickly took in the decor as he navigated to the bed. The different hues of purple made him smile. He had only seen her three times but each time she sported the color. Her Nike tech suit was a mixture of purple and gray at the station, her nail polish was purple at the restaurant and tonight, the bra that he was hungrily trying to unhook was the magical color.

His lips trailed down Michonne's body, causing her back to arch off of the mattress. Her crop top was the first to go before he tugged at her tight jeans, feeling her body stiffen once again. "You want to stop?"

Letting out a deep breath, Michonne leaned onto her elbows. Rick stood, waiting on her next move. So much flowed through her mind but all she wanted to do was make him feel good, herself too. She had never done anything like this before but that didn't make her crave it any less. She didn't even know who she was at this moment. All of her inhibitions were gone. It was time to live in the moment. The rest could be discussed after a few orgasms. "Take off ya pants and lay down." Rick tilted his head to the side and watched her closely. She flashed a seductive smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. "Get naked." She stated not liking the fact that he wasn't following her instructions.

The left side of his mouth twitched slightly as a small smirk took over his face as he stood up, staring down at her. "You're really sure about this?"

Michonne bit her lip as she moved to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra. "Very sure."

That was all the motivation Rick needed as he toed off his boots and got undressed. Her eyes trailed his figure from head to toe. The scar under his right pec caught her attention. That was the only imperfect she could spot in her dark room and it intrigued her. "Come here." He closed the distance in two long strides. Michonne's eyes remained locked with his as she stuck her hand inside his boxers, stroking his semi-erect penis until it was rock hard. "Lay down." She instructed, rubbing his chest, her finger tracing the scar.

She straddled him as soon as his back hit the plush mattress, reaching into her nightstand for a condom. He could feel the moisture from her wet center as she rolled the protection onto his length. Michonne's eyes didn't stray as she positioned him at her entrance. It was becoming harder for Rick to control himself. All he wanted was to have her spread eagle as he buried himself deep inside but this was her show. He was going to lay back and let her give however much of herself she desired.

A low growl left his plump lips as she lowered herself onto his shaft. Her head fell back at the sensation. It had been six long months since she had anyone inside of her and having Rick below her in this moment was almost enough to drive her over the edge. "Oh my.." Her words got lost as Rick reached up and cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she bounced up and down slowly, trying to get adjusted to his length. "Damn."

He groaned as she rocked her hips and created a rhythm. "Shit." He cursed as she continued to work her hips, drawing him in with every twist. Her movements were hypnotizing and she knew it.

Rick watched as she placed her feet flat on the bed and bounced on the full length of his dick. Not only was the tight, wetness becoming overwhelming, watching himself sliding in and out quickly became too much as well. His jaw dropped as she began to grind against him. "Just like that." He coached, earning a moan from Michonne as she bounced harder on his lap. Rick stared in awe as she rode him. He bit down sexily on his lip watching her put in work and all that did was make her moan louder. The faces he made were driving her crazy. He was just as hypnotizing.

"Michonne, baby, you have to slow down." If she kept up this pace there was no way he was going to be able to last.

She was too caught in her own pleasure, fucking him harder, feeling her own orgasm building. "I can't." She panted, placing her hands on his chest for better leverage as she twisted her hips, switching between gyrating and bouncing.

He ran his hands down her shapely frame before he grabbed a handful of her ass, spreading her cheeks.

"Ooh," she moaned. His hand lightly tapped her ass, surprising her. He didn't seem like the type to smack ass during sex but she was glad he was testing it out. "Harder, baby." It was her time to coach him through his movements. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies flush together as he bucked his hips upward, feeling her tighten around him. "Right there." Michonne's head fell forward as she kissed his lips, quivering in his arms, trying her best to keep up the pace. "Rick." She mumbled against his mouth as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

Tenderly he ran his hands down her spine, feeling her body shake as she finally let go. He didn't allow any time for recovery as he flipped her onto her back and stared down at her beautiful body. Her thick cream covered his dick as he pushed back inside of her.

They had a long night ahead of them and they were both prepared.

* * *

Michonne made her way through 55th and Park, spotting her best friend right away. Rosita was seated at a table by the bar with a pitcher of mimosas on the table.

"Hey," She stood and embraced her friend, speaking over the music. "How was your weekend?"

"It was...great." That was the only word the lawyer could come up with. It described her past two days perfectly.

Rosita's eyes roamed her friend's face. Michonne couldn't stop smiling as she stared down at the menu at one of their favorite brunch spots. She normally got the same dish, so the suspicious action didn't go unnoticed. "You fucked him didn't you?"

The dread head damn near dropped the pitcher as she poured herself a drink in the waiting glass. Her best friend had a way of being so crude and blunt. And for some reason, this question caught her off guard. "I rode him til I couldn't no mo."

"Well," The other woman leaned forward with a satisfied smirk on her face. Michonne had been through entirely too much not to have a little fun. She deserved. "I'm glad that you've been thoroughly fucked."

"You really don't care what comes out of your mouth."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress. They quickly placed their orders and watched as the young girl walked away. Michonne grabbed her glass and polished off the drink before pouring another. She knew her friend and Rosita was not going to be satisfied until she knew more.

"I didn't intentionally sleep with him."

"Soooo you slipped and fell on his dick?" Rosita teased. "You don't owe me an explanation, babe. You're grown and these are the type of stories we should have at twenty six." She shrugged. "You saw a fine man and decided you wanted to have sex. It's not a crime."

"Yeah but I feel like this is something I should have done in undergrad."

"There is not a time frame on things like this." She countered. "Don't overthink it."

Michonne shrugged, feeling her cell vibrate in her back pocket. She was sure it was Rick. He had received a call from his new department around five this morning. A young Black girl was murdered and dumped in one of the local parks last night. The thought made her stomach churn as she pulled the device out.

It was not a message from Rick. It was from Zeke. She had totally forgot they exchanged numbers.

_Are you free for dinner tonight?_

She furrowed her brows and wondered. Was she free? Rick wasn't her man. They had spent the past forty hours in her condo getting very familiar with each other's bodies but there had been no talk about commitment or where they stood. He still had feelings regarding his ex-wife and she was finally free from a long term relationship. They were both broken in their own way. Making this more than it was didn't seem smart. It had disaster written all over it.

_I was drunk Friday night. You might be a great guy but I'm pretty sure I'm involved with someone now. Sorry._

"Am I fifteen?" She spoke out loud, earning a side-eye from Rosita. "Zeke just asked me on a date and I declined, saying I'm pretty sure I'm involved with someone."

Rosita chuckled, shaking her head. "You should have just said no and left it alone. Stop explaining your actions to people that don't need to understand."

"Enough about me. How was your weekend?" She wanted the heat off of her. Being interrogated was her least favorite past time.

Her friend's cheeks reddened as she flashbacked to her activities of the past few nights. "Why didn't you tell me about Spencer Monroe? He is fine." Rosita picked up her drink and took a big sip. "I decided to take him home after the party and -"

"Ew, Ro. The boy is fresh out of undergrad."

"Okay?" She missed the point. "That means he has great energy. We went at it nonstop for hours. I don't think I have ever had six orgasms in a three hour span. I almost asked the boy to move in and bare my children."

The two women laughed as the waitress approached with their food. She placed the dishes on the table before disappearing and returning with a brand new pitcher of drinks. They thanked her before she left them alone once again.

They ate their food in silence before they decided to taste the other's entree. Michonne opted out of her usual chicken and waffles for a short rib hash skillet, which contained short ribs, roasted potatoes, onions, peppers, and two scrambled eggs. Rosita's crab benedict was just as tasty.

"Great choices." Michonne said scooping up spinach and avocado off of her best friend's plate.

"Definitely." Rosita agreed, savoring the taste of the rib. "I'm getting that next time."

Vibration from her phone caught their attention as they sung along to the Beyonce song playing throughout the venue.

"Is that officer Slick Rick?"

Michonne blushed as she looked down at his name. "Please don't call him that."

"Thick dick Rick didn't seem appropriate but if you prefer that-"

"Rosita," she laughed loudly. "Shut up."

_I'll need to unwind after the day I'm having. It's only one in the afternoon and I need a stiff drink. Can you meet me for one later?_

She didn't even have to think about it.

_Yes. Just let me know the time and place. I'll be there._

Sitting the phone down, she avoided looking at her friend. "I think it's cute that he has you blushing. You deserve it."

"Yeah. I do."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It has been awhile and I haven't been in the mood to write. So I remembered this story and tried to finish the chapter I started months ago. _

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" A low grunt came from behind Rick as he finished typing up his report. He turned to the sound of the voice and stared at another detective, his new partner, Daryl Dixon. The man was of few words, had barely spoken more than a handful since they were introduced this morning meeting at the scene of their first homicide.

Rick let out a deep sigh as he stared at the man, wondering how he could see through his shaggy brown hair. His hair was worse than Carl's and that was saying a lot because Rick wanted his son to get a haircut more than he wanted anything. "I-I just want to find the lunatic that did this." He bystepped the question.

"Yeah." The other man agreed. "I knew shit was gonna be hard but this.." his voice trailed off as he shook his head, finally clearing the sight to his brown orbs. "I wasn't expecting this so soon. I've only been on for bout a month."

"Try a day." Rick countered, mindlessly tapping his pen against the desk lost in his thoughts.

Daryl didn't have a response for that. Being thrown into this type of case head first was not for the weak and it seemed like Grimes was holding his own. "They normally go out for drinks after shit like this." He signaled towards their co-workers. After watching the young nineteen year old girl thrown from her own car like a bag of garbage had everyone in the office on edge. "Hell, I might even join them."

Rick knew this would be great bonding time but he had a date with Michonne already in place. Maybe she wouldn't mind being with him and his team but he didn't want to assume and he also didn't want to cancel. "How long do y'all stay out?" Depending on that answer he could meet Michonne after.

"Just leave whenever you want to Grimes. They can't make you stay." Daryl teased. "Half of 'em ain't happy at home, so they'll be out as long as they can."

He nodded at that before pulling out his phone and shooting her a text, asking if she minded meeting up with him and the rest of the department. She didn't seem phased, even mentioned dragging her best friend along. So without much thought, he sent over the address to the bar, happy that he was going to see Michonne and get in a little bonding time.

"Ya girlfriend meetin' us?" Daryl asked half an hour later, sipping his beer as he leaned against the bar.

Rick tilted his head because he didn't know if Michonne was his girlfriend. Sure he liked her a lot but they never had the conversation pertaining to their relationship status. He wanted to assume but assumptions didn't do him any good in the past. He _assumed_ Lori was happy and he _assumed_ Shane was his best friend but shit happened. He couldn't trust Shane anymore. As soon as his 'friend's' lips connected with Lori's, the trust was broken and unable to be repaired.

The longing looks he saw on Shane's face were things he ignored. Rick didn't dare to assume that his best friend wanted his wife or his spot. He assumed that his best friend wanted a family of his own but all that did was make an ass out of Rick because Shane was right there, ready to swoop into his spot once it was vacant.

"Pretty Ricky." Rosita greeted with a cheeky grin, saving Rick from having to answer Daryl's question. Rick's eyes traveled from hers to Michonne's as a wide smile spread across his lips. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." He spoke, placing a hand on the dreadhead's hip, pulling her closer as she stepped forward. The smell of her vanilla shampoo hit his nose immediately as he wrapped his arm around her small waist, inhaling her presence. "I missed you." His lips touched her ear with each word, causing a small shiver to travel through her frame.

"You too." She repeated, shyly before facing her best friend. "Please ignore her. She's been giving you nicknames all day."

Rick didn't want to let her out of the embrace. The maxi dress she wore fit her perfectly and all he wanted to do was get her out of it and praise her body but now wasn't the time. He did enjoy the moments of being outside of her as much as he enjoyed her clenching tightly around him as her body quivered underneath his.

"Is that right?" He stepped back, clearing his mind of his naughty thoughts.

"I have three so far. Only two are appropriate though." Rosita flashed a full grin as she leaned onto the bar and ordered a round of tequila shots. "I can't drink too much. I have to be an adult and work tomorrow."

"We all do." Michonne countered, shaking her head playfully.

"Oh shit. The announcement is tomorrow isn't it?" Rosita's eyes widened before her cheeks reddened. "Don't worry, chica. That promotion is yours and if they don't give it to you, go straight to Deanna. With all of the information you have, they should make you partner."

A low groan left the other woman's mouth. "I'm not backmailing anyone to give me anything I haven't earned. Andrea is smart. I'm not going to take that away from her."

Rosita tilted her head before a slow smile appeared on her face. "You're better than me and I love that the most about you." Her attention quickly drifted to Daryl as he sat on the stool observing them. "Hi. Rosita."

"Daryl." He damn near grunted. "Nice ta meet ya both."

After the introductions, the night went by fairly quickly and Michonne's body was on fire. Rick could not stop touching her. It could have been an innocent brush of shoulders, a hand on her thigh, or on the small of her back. It didn't matter though. She was intoxicated on him and not the tequila sunrise she had been sipping on throughout the night.

"You alright?" His lips touched her ear with each word he spoke.

"Mhm," She hummed, distractly. "I can't seem to focus." She leaned away to look into his eyes. "It feels like everything about you is consuming me." A slow smirk appeared on her lips. "And I like it."

"Yeah?" He took another swig of his beer, watching as she stared hungrily at him. "I've been wantin' ta get you out of this dress all night."

Michonne smiled before she cleared her throat. "Before we proceed…" her voice trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "We need to discuss what we're doing. If this is just fwb, I don't know if that'll be enough for me. I have never been the casual type-"

Rick placed his hand on her thigh, cutting her off. "What is fwb?"

A small chuckle left her plump lips before she licked them and answered his question. "Friends with benefits."

"You really think I'm gonna settle for just bein' ya friend?" Rick tilted his head, bringing his body closer to hers. "I like you and I haven't liked anyone in a long time. I want to get to know you; what makes you blush, your likes, dislikes, what makes you pout, anything you're willing to share with me."

That was the correct answer because without any warning, she moved forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss before she pulled back, panting. "Purple is my favorite color. Lauryn Hill and Beyonce are my favorite artists. This is Us is my favorite show." Her eyebrow arched as she giggled. "Huh. I guess my crush on Jack Pearson should have been a clue that I was down from the swirl."

Rick couldn't help the snort that left his throat. "Blue and green are the colors I like the most. Prince is my favorite musician." Her eyes bugged out a little at the admission. "What?"

"I wouldn't have guessed but knowing how freaky you can get, I'm not surprised."

The blood rushed to his cheeks as he took a long swig from the beer.

"I hate being lied to. Tell me the truth no matter what. Omission is also a form of lying in my eyes."

"Fair." He nodded. "Honesty counts for me too. Always speak up. Don't be passive aggressive." Dealing with that bullshit in his marriage opened his eyes a lot.

She nodded her head, agreeing because that was something she had dealt with as well. Mike was the king of it and she managed to let it roll off her back because she didn't care enough towards the end of their relationship once it got out of control. Now she sees all of the signs she ignored.

"I just got out of a relationship and you just got divorced but I don't want to share you. I want you all to myself and if it's too soon for you to be committed again, I get that. Just let me know now." _Don't cheat._ It was unspoken but Rick could read in between the lines. The vulnerability that shown on her face, had Rick reaching out to touch her before he could stop himself.

"I want you too." He spoke not being able to keep the words inside. "Be selfish because I am. I don't plan on sharin' you." He leaned into her space, feeling small puffs of her breath against his lips.

"Good to know." She replied breathlessly, eyes darting from his down to his lips. "I really need to get home. It's getting late and I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

Neither one wanted to depart but he knew she was right. She had to go. He wanted Michonne to be prepared for tomorrow. She deserved the promotion and he really hoped that she got what was indeed hers and no one else's. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Rosita had left half an hour ago but Michonne opted to stay with Rick. Spending time with the man was a breath of fresh air she didn't even know she needed. He was a new experience and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't thoroughly enjoying it because she was.

Her eyes watched as he made his way through the bar, speaking with his coworkers before he finally made his way over, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the building and to his car.

"I could have called an Uber."

"And what type of boyfriend would I be? I'm not lettin' you ride in an uber when I'm able to get you to where ya goin'."

That accent did get her where she wanted to be. That was a fact. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Problem?" He arched his brow, trapping her against the door. Her hands ran up his forearms as he blocked her in on both sides.

Michonne didn't break their gaze as her tongue peaked out and swiped against her lips, drawing Rick's attention. "No."

A low moan left his mouth as her nails grazed the growing budge in his pants. He had been half hard since she walked into the bar two hours ago and she was not helping his situation. "You're playin' a dangerous game." He growled.

"Hm," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before pushing the palm of her hand onto his growing erection. "I'm not playin'." She closed the distance between them, attaching her lips to his neck, sucking a light bruise onto his tanned skin. "Rick." She whispered, lips touching his ear with each word. "I'm so wet." Michonne grabbed his hand off of the truck and placed it under her dress. Rick's body was positioned to hide her from any unwanted attention as she pulled the dress right below her ass.

"Fuck," He groaned as his fingers came in contact with the moist cloth of her panties. His composure was slipping. He wanted to have sex right now in this semi dark parking lot but public indecency would not be a good look for either of them. After releasing a shaky sigh, he pulled her dress down and put distance between them. "Get in." He commanded.

A light shiver traveled down Michonne's spine because she knew what was in store once they got to her place. Even if she didn't get the promotion tomorrow, she would still be high off of the orgasms she was sure to receive tonight.


End file.
